TrollKitties
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: Mikah and his friends find a box of kittens out side his coffee shop. What will happen? Who knows. Rated M due to language. Fail summary is fail, nya.


I do not own any thing!

Except for mah OCs yo.

Hoooonnkkk~

:oD

It's rated M due to Language.

So maybe it's actually just a high T.

But just to make sure.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, in a normal month, in a normal year, of my normal life.<p>

"MIKAH, I CAN'T STOP THE CHAINSAWW!"

Okay.

Maybe not THAT normal.

But it was normal for me, at least.

Hi, My name is Mikah Evert, and this is how my life got turned upside down by a box of kittens.

It all started when I decided to stop one of my best friends from killing our sofa.

By the way, her name is Ariel Empana. She's completely bipolar, and has a certain obsession for a very 'Fishy' troll. Light blond knee length hair that was in a simple braid, and a purple stripe in her hair. Pale skin. Hipster glasses, that she ACTUALLY needs. Light blue eyes. Weird ass fashion sense.

"MIKAHHH! IT WWON'T STOP!" She yelled, swinging around the dangerous object.

"TURN IT OFF THEN YA IDIOT!" I yelled, dodging the deadly blades.

"Oh...OKAY!" She yelled, pushing a small button on the side.

As it began to slowly tun off, i decided to do the logical thing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FUCKASS!" I yelled hitting her upside the head.

"I wwas going to make my bed...smaller...It's too big!" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

This is what I get for being me.

Horrible friends.

Good friends, but horrible ones.

...

That made no sense.

"...Whatever. Just get your fat ass down to the cafe." I said, throwing her an apron.

"I am not fat!" She huffed, tying the apron around her waist.

"Whatever fat ass. Wake up Casey on the way." I said, tying my own apron.

I forgot to mention.

I live in an apartment like building, the first floor being a small coffee house called 'The Trollz Nest".

Named by the troop of Homestuck fangirls (and boys) that live with me.

Note: WITH ME.

I own the whole place.

THE WHOLE. MOTHER FUCKING. PLACE.

ALL FIVE FLOORS.

"Oi...Mi-Mi...Do I have to work...honk?" said a very drowsy sounding voice.

Gabriella Blackamoor. First resided of my humble abode. Long black hair that always seemed to never be brushed, light skin, and dark blue eyes. Again, weird ass fashion.

"You do if you want to have a fucking place to sleep at night." I said, watching the tall girl stretch on the recliner.

Let me explain. All the people that live with me must work at the cafe in order to stay.

Mean, ain't I?

Well, I don't fucking care what you think.

as we got downstairs, three other of my resident were already setting up.

Terri Garcia, Walker Stone, and Estelle Yuan.

Terri was originally from Spain, but came here a few years ago. She has red-brown hair that always seems to be in a faux-hawk, bright amber eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin that Snookie would kill for. Only thing wrong with her is that she's in a wheel chair.

Estelle is a half Japanese girl obsessed with working out and horses. She has pale skin, dark brown hair in a high pony tail, and a muscular yet slim build. Cold blue eyes, and always wears sunglasses. She is WAY too polite, and sweats. A lot.

Walker is the only other guy besides me. He has dark blond hair, green eyes, and is somewhat short. Is the definition to Otaku, and is mildly obsessed with cats.

Hint-Mother Fucking-Hint.

Also best friends with Estelle. They are joined at the mother fucking hip.

"Mikah, is it time to open yet?" Asked Estelle, eying the doors.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, shooing her with my hand.

As Walker walked over to the door to open it, he squealed.

...

My ears may never heal.

"KITTIES~" He screamed opening the door.

As we gathered over to see what he had found, i saw what it was.

A soaking wet box of kittens.

"Can we keep them?" He asked, staring at me.

"Fuck no." I said, glaring.

"But look at them~" He saw, pulling out an especially small one. It hissed at him, before glaring at me.

It thne started mewing loudly, before scratching Walker, making him drop it.

I already like this cat.

As it ran under the nearest couch, the other started mewing as well.

"...Dammit, okay. But if they mess up my shop, I'm dumping them at the nearest DOG shelter." I said, looking away.

As Walker smiled and went to put the on the couch, I sighed and went over to turn on the open sign.

If only I knew how much trouble I had just put myself in.

* * *

><p>Sooo...What cha' think?<p>

Good?

I like it.

I really do.

And I don't care if the OCs are too much like the original characters.

They have quality's that make them much different.

Peace out, and please review!


End file.
